


Spring Break

by JadelynTate



Series: Colorado Lewis Family [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lewis family, Sequel, Sisters, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, and Darcy is going to laugh forever about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadelynTate/pseuds/JadelynTate
Summary: Kat is visiting for her senior year Spring Break. Darcy and the Avengers are bound and determined to make it memorable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who wanted to see the Lewis family in New York. Not quite all of them but here's a few.
> 
> Also, if you haven't read the previous story, Better Place, a LARGE part of this won't make sense. Just, you know, FYI.

**_Sunday_ **

“I can’t believe he’s doing this.” 

“Well, get used to it,” Darcy advised, grunting as she dropped her sister’s duffel bag onto the bed. “Cause like it or not, we got adopted.” 

“He does remember he’s a Stark and not a Lewis, right?” Ellie asked skeptically, still staring around her at the apartment Tony had gifted her. 

Ellie had officially defended her doctoral thesis in December. At the graduation party, which Tony and Rhodey had both crashed, Tony had pretty much demanded she come work for him. Ellie, not being an idiot, had agreed. What Tony had failed to tell her was that in addition to giving the blond a job, he was also giving her rent-free housing until she could find her own space. It was big, it was outlandish, and it was in the Tower, near her brand-spanking new Candyland of a lab. 

Tony had never had little sisters growing up but he’d become very very proficient at spoiling the one’s he’d claimed in adulthood. 

“Doesn’t matter,” Darcy told her sister. “He adopted us and mom and dad adopted him. We’re stuck with him.” 

“Surprise! It’s a boy!” Kat quipped as she and Bucky came in with the last of the stuff from Ellie’s rented truck. Pepper had arranged for the transport personally so that it had arrived the morning she was flying in. They’d brought all of it up themselves, though, as they didn’t want strangers in the Tower. Happy and Natasha had spent all morning making sure nothing was missing, damaged, or bugged. 

“Surprise! It’s an emotionally challenged man with the attention span of that blue fish in Finding Nemo,” Bucky added. All three women snickered. The younger one muttered something about calling Tony Dory from now on.

“Point is, we’re his family now so get used to it,” Darcy repeated once she’d stopped giggling. “Tony doesn’t know how to show icky emotions in a normal way.” 

“So this is him showing emotions?” Ellie asked skeptically as their younger sister and Bucky mouthed ‘icky emotions’ at each other with delighted grins. 

“The icky kind, yes,” Darcy said, to all three of them. “Speaking of icky emotions, where’s the Roadrunner? I figured he’d be here by now.” 

“Hello, prinţesă,” the aforementioned speedster said as he skid into the room. He resolutely ignored Bucky’s deep glare to give her sister a quick kiss on the cheek. Kat smirked at Bucky before yanking Pietro down and kissing him full on the mouth. Darcy shot a hand out, stopping her boyfriend from tearing the silver haired twin off the other Lewis brunette. He scowled at her and she rolled her eyes in response.

“Leave them be, they haven’t seen each other in months,” she ordered softly as the two broke apart, grinning like goofs at each other as if none of the rest of them existed. A quick glance told her Ellie was smiling at the young couple and Wanda, who’d just come in, had a hand to her mouth to muffle giggles. 

“I don’t like it,” he complained in a loud whisper. 

“You don’t like a lot of things today,” she noted and promptly dismissed his big brother annoyance. Deep down, she knew he actually did like Pietro and thought he was a good kid. Both knew it probably wouldn’t last but until he did something stupid (or Kat did, Darcy was well aware of who Pietro was dating), she’d vowed to keep her and Bucky out of it. 

“C’mon, boytoy, let’s go check out the suite I was given for the week,” Kat said, dragging Pietro towards the door. All previous thoughts flew out the window at those words. Darcy cast an alarmed look up at the ceiling. Before she could say anything though, the AI spoke. 

“I will monitor the younger Miss Lewis and alert you or whoever is closest if things get out of hand, Miss Darcy,” FRIDAY assured her and everyone in the room above the age of 20 breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Party pooper,” Kat scowled but Pietro just laughed and tugged her out the door. 

“Don’t worry, not even Pietro’s stupid enough to do anything until she’s at least eighteen,” Wanda told Bucky. He scowled, muttering something about ‘two fucking months,’ causing the witch to look stricken. “That didn’t help, did it?” 

~~*~~

Dinner that night was an exuberant affair. Ellie, Darcy, and Kat had taken over the kitchen just after lunch, with their mother on speaker phone walking them through one of her harder recipes. Luckily Darcy’d had Bruce and Steve do the prep before they’d returned from the airport, so they’d just had to put everything together in the correct order. 

And, you know, not burn it in the process. 

Wanda had joined them after about ten minutes and was promptly put to work on a salad. Her brother had tried sneaking in but after a quick look at Darcy, she’d kicked him out of the room and then magically sealed the door so he couldn’t get back through. With the room as spy-proof as they could make it, they’d all proceeded to gossip about the various men in their lives, including Ellie’s Oliver. The man had been acting oddly for weeks now and Darcy was probably the only one who knew he’d stopped by the house when all the women were in Denver to talk to their dad. After Oliver had left, Dad had called Bucky in a panic because he hadn’t wanted to bother her sisters or his wife, sister, and mother while they were shopping—Bucky was apparently a safe alternative. When he’d finally got off the phone after calming the man down, the soldier had relayed the entire, hilarious story. 

She was already envisioning the bridesmaid dresses.

Also, Tony’s reaction when he found out Oliver was proposing to Ellie. If she wasn’t there when it happened, she was going to be _pissed_. 

“So, what’s your plans for Spring Break?” Steve asked during a lull in conversation. He was looking at the three sisters with a knowing grin. “And why do I have a feeling men are not allowed for some of it?” 

“Because you’re a smart man,” Kat quipped with a grin. “Darcy is taking me to an underage dance club.” 

“The boys are allowed at that one,” Darcy reminded her and ignored the sudden perking up of most of the men. If they thought they were all coming with, they were in for a rude surprise—they were NOT turning this into an Avengers team bonding experience. She pointed her fork at her sister instead. “Also, we’re looking at NYC and Columbia, don’t forget.” 

“We have tours scheduled for tomorrow,” Kat recited. “I remember.” 

“So you’re really serious about coming to New York when you graduate?” Tony asked with entirely too much glee. 

“Yup,” the younger brunette agreed. “I didn’t want to stay in Colorado for college anyway and New York has all you fantastic people.” Her eyes, Darcy was amused to see, lingered on Pietro and Wanda. The Scarlett Witch turned bright red at being included in that but her brother just smiled smugly. Not for the first time did she wonder (and thank Thor) at the seemingly unlikely friendship that had sprung up between the two young women. They were good for each other—Kat brought Wanda out of her shell and Wanda, in turn, calmed down some of her sister’s more wilder instincts. Katie had once been the same way but after years of friendship, they more enabled each other than reigned each other in. Also, Katie was staying in Colorado, attending Adams State University so she could remain closer to family. It would be good for Kat to have a female friend in New York before she’d even gotten there.

“Good schools too.” Jane broke into Darcy’s musings. She gave the senior a look. “But Culver’s better.” 

Kat rolled her eyes. “I’ve already heard the spiel from that one,” she said, jerking her head at Darcy, who tried schooling her face into an expression of innocence. It fooled no one. 

“Culver’s also an hour or two away,” Bruce reminded them. He smiled warmly at Kat. “While I agree Culver is a good school, I don’t think that’s what Kat wants.”

Kat beamed back at him. She adored Bruce and made no attempt to hide it—their mother had laughed herself sick and immediately called Darcy when she found out Kat was gloating at school about being on a first name basis with Dr. Bruce Banner aka The Hulk and that he’d helped her study for her biology midterm back at Christmas. Which she’d, naturally, aced. 

“What do you want to study?” Pepper asked, head tilted as she studied Kat. “And do you have a job or anything lined up? Living and going to school in New York is not cheap.” 

“Amen,” Darcy muttered, thinking back to the student loans she’d had until Tony paid them off without asking her. He’d apparently found out she’d been using most of her paycheck back when she’d just been the assistant to pay them off quickly. He’d gotten bitchy about it and the next thing she knew she was completely debt free—even her book tab at her favorite small book shop was paid off. Ellie, she knew, had had something similar happen at roughly the same time, though he’d paid off Ellie’s car instead of a book obsession.

“I’m thinking of moving here in June to try and find something before school starts,” Kat shrugged. “Darcy mentioned a couple coffee shops nearby who always seems to be looking for baristas—and I’ve done that for years in Colorado so there won’t have to be too much training.” 

“I can—” Tony started but Kat cut him off. 

“No,” she said firmly. “You’re already paying my tuition and giving me a place to live—I’m not taking more.” 

That had been an argument for months now. Tony had finally ended it—sort of—by depositing a ridiculous sum in the private savings account her parents had been keeping since Kat was born. Her parents had retaliated by writing him a check for the same amount. He’d cashed it and then just deposited it straight back into the account. This went on for about ten rounds before her parents finally threw in the towel when Pepper sided with Tony.

The living situation wasn’t as much of a problem, as it had actually been Steve’s idea. Darcy was the face of the Avengers and everyone knew she’d be seen with Kat enough that people would look into the younger woman eventually. For Kat, her living in the Tower was a matter of safety rather than Tony spoiling them--same with Ellie. 

“So, majors?” Sam asked in an obvious change of topic. He smirked. “I’m partial to pyschology myself.” 

Kat wrinkled her nose. “I took Psych 101 at Adams last semester,” she reminded them. Kat had actually taken three classes at the local university—it was a special free program for students who had extra hours their senior year. She’d done well enough to have time to go and do half her senior classes at the university. Darcy and Ellie had both done the same. They’d both advised her to make sure the classes were transferable though, as that was what had led to Darcy getting her internship with Jane in the first place. She’d taken a science class to get it out of the way and then found out they hadn’t transferred to Culver. If she went to Columbia she’d be fine, as everything she’d taken and was taking was good for it. NYC only accepted three of the classes. Both accepted her AP courses though. Personally, Darcy thought she should go to Columbia—she’d be considered a sophomore, credit wise, and could graduate in three years that way. As Darcy was half convinced Kat was only going to college because she thought she had to, the less time it took for her to get her degree, the better. 

“I take it you didn’t like it?” Bucky asked knowingly. Darcy shook her head—Bucky _knew_ she’d hated it, if only because whenever Kat called to complain about the class to her, Darcy’d thrown the phone at him. 

“It was boring,” she pouted. She then perked up. “Engineering though—oh my god, I’m having so much fun! I’m making a catapult for my final project!” 

“And that’s why you’re my favorite,” Tony declared and they shared a high five over the table. 

 

~~*~~

“So, happy to have Kat here for the week?” Bucky asked later that night, after they’d watched a movie and then both Kat and Ellie wandered back to their rooms to finish settling in. Ellie had only just moved in because she’d had to tie up all her loose ends. Pepper and Jane had gone with the latter, while the twins had accompanied the former. Darcy and the the team had remained long enough to discuss a PR appearance at a local hospital later that week before they’d all dispersed. Darcy had considered going to see either of her sisters but decided to let them be—Kat wouldn’t appreciate her hovering and Ellie needed to make her own relationships with the team without Darcy interfering. 

“I am, actually,” she agreed, snuggling into his side on the bed. They were calling it an early night so they’d be ready to take Kat to the schools the next day. She hoped Wanda, Pietro, and Kat were smart enough to do the same but knew they were all too excited to be together for a solid week. She planned to have coffee waiting for them when they woke up tomorrow—lots and lots of coffee. “Spring Break was never really a big deal for me, you know? I usually used it to catch up on sleep and lounge around the house. College wasn’t much better so I always kind of felt like I missed out on that—I don’t want that for Kat.” 

“So Plan: Too Much Excitement is a go then?” Bucky asked with laughing eyes. She snickered. 

“Yup,” she agreed. “This is her senior Spring Break of high school—its not Cancun but I think we can make it memorable.” 

“We will,” Bucky agreed. “If for no other reason than she’s going to be around all the Avengers for a week and we’re not exactly the sanest of groups.” 

Darcy fell asleep laughing.


End file.
